Stargazer
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: "Legenda mengatakan ketika Bulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang dari cahaya yang sama, sebuah bunga akan bersinar."/"...bunga Stargazer hanya akan bersinar jika didekat orang yang saling mencintai."/a ShikaIno fic/For O! GOSIPH!/Mind to RnR?


_**For O! GOSIPH! (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!)**_

_**www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Stargazer©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Pairing: ShikaIno**_

_**Warning: Semi canon, OOC, Typo(s), etc**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

* * *

><p>Ino POV<p>

Shikamaru Nara, seorang pemalas tapi jenius. Pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya tidur dan menganggap segala sesuatu itu merepotkan. Jenius dengan I.Q. lebih dari 200. Sejak ia lahir, ia senang mengamati awan. Bahkan pada misi. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Shikamaru senang mengamati awan. Yang aku tahu bahwa itu membuatnya rileks dan bahagia.

Tapi sekarang, ia menjadi lebih sering mengamati awan. Entah kenapa kebiasaannya itu membuat aku khawatir. Aku belum berbicara dan bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru. Ya, aku selalu disibukkan dengan misi dan mengurus toko bunga keluargaku.

Aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana jika Shikamaru merasa kesepian? Bahkan Chouji mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru tidak bergaul dengan siapa pun lagi kecuali aku dan Chouji. Chouji juga mengatakan dalam misi sekalipun dia tidak banyak bicara. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar khawatir. Semoga Shikamaru baik-baik saja.

"Umm, Hallo?" tanya seorang pelanggan. Tangannya mengguncang bahuku.

Aku tersentak dan tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku tersenyum dan meminta maaf, "_Gomen_. Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Apakah disini terdapat _Stargaze__rs_?" pelanggan tersebut mengulang pertanyaannya yang tak sempat kudengar.

"Benih atau bunga?" tanyaku.

"Bunga. Jika ada, aku minta lima tangkai," jawab pelanggan tersebut.

"Apakah bibi ingin menyertakan kartu pada bunga itu?" aku bertanya dengan sopan.

"Hm, boleh juga."

"Oke, silakan bibi memilih dan mengisi kartunya disana," aku menunjukkan keranjang kartu disudut ruangan. "Aku akan kembali satu menit lagi dengan membawa bunganya."

"Aku akan menunggu," kata pelanggan itu sambil beranjak menuju keranjang kartu yang aku tunjukkan.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pot dimana _Stargazers_ itu berada. Mereka benar-benar bunga yang cantik. Aku berpikir sejenak. Mungkin aku bisa memberi beberapa tangkai _Stargazers_ juga untuk Shikamaru. Bunga ini sedikit mengingatkanku kepadanya.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih lima tangkai bunga untuk pelanggan tersebut. Aku pergi ke meja depan dan menempatkan bunga di atas meja. Pelanggan masih sibuk menulis diatas kartu.

"_Sumimasen,__dore ga ii desu ka_? Dibungkus atau dimasukkan ke dalam vas bunga?" aku bertanya seperti biasa.

"Dibungkus saja," jawab pelanggan itu.

Aku membungkus bunga _Stargazers_ini dengan cekatan. Aku tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga yang telah dibungkus itu kepada pelanggan.

"Semuanya menjadi 500 yen. Silakan,"

Pelanggan itu mengeluarkan uang 500 yen dari dompetnya. "_Kore ga desu._"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, baachan_!"

"_Ne, doo itashimashite_," pelanggan itu keluar dari tokoku. Aku melambai selamat tinggal.

"_Tousan_, aku keluar sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali!" teriakku pada Ayah yang berada didalam tumah.

"Ya, hati-hati Ino!" sahut Ayah dari dalam.

Aku berlari untuk menemui Shikamaru. Tak lupa aku meraih dua tangkai _Stargazers_. Aku tahu dimana biasanya Shikamaru mengamati awan. Dia selalu pergi ke sana setelah misi atau setelah tugas-tugasnya. Aku berlari ke dalam hutan Nara. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan sampai aku mendengar dengkuran halus. Aku berjalan mengikuti arah suara dan menemukan orang yang kucari, Shikamaru.

Dia berada di posisi biasa—telentang dengan satu tangan dibawah kepalanya—satu hal yang lucu adalah bahwa ia dikelilingi oleh bunga. Angin yang bertiup membuat bunga-bunga bergoyang. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum. Shikamaru mengamati awan. Dia tampak begitu damai dan sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut di sisinya.

"Hei, Shika!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru tersentak. Dia duduk dan menatapku. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Aku hanya tersenyum geli menganggapinya.

Dia menguap dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin menemuimu," aku tersenyum. "Aku juga membawakan beberapa bunga untukmu." Aku menyerahkan dua tangkai bunga kepada lelaki bermata _onyx_itu.

"_Stargazer_? _Arigatou_," ia menyimpan bunga tersebut disampingnya, dan kembali berbaring diatas rumput.

"Shikamaru," panggilku. Ia hanya menggumam. "Kenapa kau selalu mengamati awan?" tanyaku.

"Karena ini membuatku rileks."

"Pasti ada alasan lain."

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun, termasuk Sakura atau Choji."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang apa alasan lainnya hingga aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal itu kepada Sakura atau Chouji?

"Oke, aku janji!" ucapku mantap.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan berkata, "Ini membantu mengingatkanku kepada sosok orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak hari pertama masuk akademi."

"Oh…" aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa sedih mengetahui Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang dalam waktu yang lama? Tapi siapa? Temari? Tidak, ia bertemu dengannya saat ujian Chunin. Lalu siapa wanita yang beruntung itu.

"Tapi, bukankah kau selalu berpikir perempuan itu merepotkan?"

"Itu semua tindakan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau tahu siapa gadis itu, Ino?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu," jawabku. "Beri petunjuk!"

"Dia memiliki mata benar-benar cantik, harumnya seperti bunga, dan dia sahabatku," kata Shikamaru. Oke, sekarang aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang Shikamaru bicarakan.

"Nah, Ino. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Aku menoleh kepadanya, "Hm? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang aku sukai juga?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat aku tertegun. Apa ada seseorang yang aku sukai? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan Sasuke-kun karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi.

Tapi, ada sesorang yang membuatku nyaman didekatnya sejak aku berumur tigabelas tahun. Dia selalu ada untukku, dia yang suka menangkapku saat aku sedang menggunakan jutsuku, dan terkadang dia membantuku menjaga toko bunga.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya, tapi aku merasa nyaman bila berada didekatnya mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaanku kepadanya telah tumbuh selama empat tahun terakhir. Tapi aku masih bertanya apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Aku mendesah, "Aku menyukai seseorang. Dia sudah bersama denganku sejak aku berusia tigabelas tahun."

"Sungguh? Siapa dia?" Shikamaru bertanya. Aku merasa dia bangkit, dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk disampingku.

"Kau tidak tahu," aku tersenyum. Ya, dia tidak akan tahu kecuali jika aku yang memberitahunya.

"Beri Petunjuk!"

"Kita seperti sedang bermain tebak-tebakkan saja," aku terkikik.

"Hoam… Aku jadi mengantuk. Beritahu petunjuknya," ujarnya.

"Ia sahabatku," aku tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Ia sosok yang baik, cerdas dan selalu ada untukku."

Shikamaru terdiam. Dalam beberapa waktu, kami tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kami hanya menatap awan.

"Aku punya ide."

"Sungguh? Shika-kun?"

"Ya. Karena kita sama-sama tak tahu orang yang dimaksud. Bagaimana jika kita member tahu orang yang kita sukai, secara bersamaan?" jelas Shikamaru. Ide yang sangat bagus. Ah, tentu saja. Ia 'kan Jenius…

"Oke. Ayo kita mulai!"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Shikamaru Nara."

Aku sangat terkejut. Shikamaru mencintaiku? Dia jatuh cinta kepadaku dan aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? _Baka_. Jadi, Shika-kun adalah orang yang memberiku semua mawar dan kartu valentine? _Kami__-sama_! Aku merasa begitu bodoh.

"Ino kau mencintaiku? Aku?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga tampak begitu kaget.

Aku mengangguk dan tersipu. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku memerah jadi aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Shikamaru menarik tanganku yang menutupi wajhku, "Ino, kau tidak harus malu untuk mencintaiku," Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Tapi aku tidak malu, Shika-kun!"

Keadaan kembali hening. Shikamru kembali berbaring diatas rumput. Aku mengikutinya dan mendongak mengamati awan. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu kepada Shikamaru. "Hei, Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihatku ketika kau melihat awan?"

Shikamaru berdehem, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, aku selalu membayangkan awan membentuk sosokmu. Itulah mengapa aku suka mengamati awan" Jelasnya.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan, Shika-kun," aku tertawa.

Senyum tipis terlukis dibibir pemuda disampingku ini. "Ya, memang menyenangkan."

"Satu lagi…" aku melirik bunga yang mengelilingi kami, "Mengapa kau tidur dengan dikelilingi bunga?"

"Karena kau harum seperti bunga. Jadi aku bisa tidur sambil membayangkan sosokmu."

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup. Aku menggigil dan meringkuk lebih dekat ke Shikamaru. "Dingin. Ino Apakah kau Ingin pulang?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang." Itu bukan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku ingin tetap disini. Aku ingin tetap disini karena aku ingin berada di dekat Shikamaru. Dia membuatku merasa begitu aman dan hangat

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru. Dia kembali menjadi sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Kami menunggu sampai bintang-bintang muncul. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah malam purnama, berarti bulan akan terlihat penuh. Aku tersenyum karena semuanya bersinar begitu terang.

Aku mendesah ketika semuanya tampak begitu sempurna. Aku hampir lupa dengan bunga yang kuberikan kepada Shikamaru. Aku duduk dan mencoba mencari bunga itu. Aku melihat ke kiri kanan dan iris _aquamarine_-ku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya disamping Shikamaru.. Aku meraihnya dan tersenyum. _Stargazer_itu bersinar!

"Shika, lihat bunga ini bersinar!" Shikamaru bangkit lalu duduk. Ia memandang bunga _Stargazer_yang kupegang. Wajahnya bersinar, ia tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut.

"Apa ini?" Shikamaru mengambil bunga yang kupegang dan menyentuh salah satu kelopaknya.

TRING

"Hah?" mataku terbelalak kaget begitu juga Shikamaru. Bagaimana kami tidak terkejut. Bunga _Stargazes_ yang bersinar itu lenyap tergantikan oleh sesosok gadis kecil bersayap.

Penampilan gadis itu tampak asing bagiku. Ia tampak seperti malaikat. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah panah berwarna merah muda. Di punggung bersayapnya tersampir sebuah kantung yang berisi panah. Panahnya pun unik, diujungnya terdapat tanda _love_.

Eh? _Love_?

Jangan-jangan….

"Yah~ ketahuan deh!" sosok gadis tadi merengut. Ia menatapku dan Shikamaru dengan mata _foxy_-nya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gadis kecil tadi tersenyum riang. Kenapa moodnya cepat sekali berubah?

"Hana Yuki _desu_," gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuki itu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku adalah seorang cupid yang diutus untuk menyatukan kalian. _Hajimemashitte_~"

Cupid? Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia memang seorang cupid.

"Oh… tapi kenapa kau berubah menjadi bunga _Stargazer_?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan sosoknya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, _neechan_." Yuki bertepuk tangan. "Legenda mengatakan ketika Bulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang dari cahaya yang sama, sebuah bunga akan bersinar. Tapi mereka tidak tahu jenis bunga yang seperti apa. Merekapun mencoba menggunakan semua jenis bunga setiap kali Bulan dan Bintang bersinar dari cahaya yang sama. Mereka juga mencoba _Stargazer_, " jelas Yuki

"Lalu?" aku bertanya.

"Ya, karena bunga _Stargazer_ hanya akan bersinar jika didekat orang yang saling mencintai. Maka aku memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi bunga ini."

"Jadi, maksudmu malam ini Bulan dan Bintang yang bersinar terang dari cahaya yang sama dan Stargazer juga bersinar karena cinta kami satu sama lain, begitu?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tepat sekali!" Yuki membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kau…" aku memeluk Yuki. "Terimakasih!"

Yuki membalas pelukanku. " Tak masalah. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang cupid untuk menyatukan kalian."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum melihat kami. Ia mendekat dan menpuk kepala Yuki dengan lembut.

"Ah, kalian memang serasi…" Yuki tersenyum melihatku dan Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng yang entah darimana asalnya. Mendengar suara itu Yuki tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya aku kembali. Baik-baik ya hubungan kalian! Jaa~"

Sosok Yuki langsung lenyap dan bunga _Stargazer_ kembali bersinar. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Shikamaru di pinggangku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino…" bisik Shikamaru ditelingaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

~Owari~

* * *

><p>Catatan:<p>

-Sumimasen, dore ga ii desu ka? : Permisi, mana yang lebih baik?

-Kore ga desu : ini!

-Stargazer : Salah satu dari macam bunga Lily. Bunga ini ukurannya besar, sekitar 25 cm. Stargazer berwarna merah muda dengan kombinasi warna putih dan bintik-bintik merah.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN:

Ya, maafkan bila fic ini ancurnya gak ketulungan.

Salahkan WB yang menyerang tak kenal waktu itu. =w=

Diaz mau ngucapin Happy New Year semuanya! ^^

Jangan lupa gabung ke web Purple Haze di www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

Oke, Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


End file.
